Brighter Than the Sun
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Still he found it more confusing what others considered his type. What should his type be? Besides he was surprised others did not think Setsuna could catch his attention
It made sense for things to be this way. Ryoma couldn't argue with their decision. Still it didn't make the arrangement any less awkward. Setsuna was as light as a bird as she shifted around on his back. As always, she seemed to hardly notice him or the rest of the outside world. Still he couldn't help but be aware of every movement of hers.

 _"I never figured Setsuna would be your type,"_ He remembered the way Hinoka had shot him a smug grin at the revelation. Still he found it more confusing what others considered his type. What should his type be? Besides he was surprised others did not think Setsuna could catch his attention. She was incredibly talented, ranking right up there with Takumi in the archery club, and by being best friends with Hinoka, they saw each other regularly. Sure she was quiet and dreamy, but only because she was thinking so hard about things he didn't quite get. Plus she was pretty, very pretty. It would make less sense for him to not fall for her.

Still none of this changed the fact that having to carry her to the school nurse wasn't the most relaxing job.

"Mmhm," He heard her mutter into his hair. "So much."

"Feeling ok after your fall?" He refused to let his mind linger long on her words.

"I'm used to it," She sighed, and he couldn't help but agree. At this point in gym, it was a running game to bet how Setsuna would injury herself today. In this month alone there had been fifteen times she had been hit in the head with a ball, thirty times she had tripped and fell, and four times she got a nose bleed. Still to their surprise she ended up going beyond the call and twisted her ankle pretty bad. Leave it to her to surpass everyone's expectations.

"Hinoka worries about you, ya know?"

"Yep. She's so sweet," Setsuna giggled.

"So could you try not to daydream when we play dodgeball?"

"Does it matter though?" She gripped his shoulders tighter. "Nobody wants me on their team, so I can't help but kind zone out."

"That's no true at all, I'd love to have you on my team."

"You don't have to try to make me feel better."

"I'm not! I've very serious about gym dodgeball," Ryoma huffed, remembering his lose to Xander yesterday. "You'd be the perfect wild-card. They wouldn't perceive you as a threat because your so small, but then bam! You could ambush them so perfectly, I just know it."

He craned his neck to study her expression. Setsuna only blinked owlishly, as if she had never heard such words before.

"I guess I'll try-" She drawled. "But only because, you asked."

Ryoma's heart went racing at those words. What was she doing talking like that? Still before he could examine her intentions any more, he had already reached the Nurse's office.

"Here we go," She wasn't there at the moment, but that wasn't very surprising. Ryoma had yet to lay his eyes on this mysterious school nurse, despite the evidence she existed. Not knowing what else to do, he got near to a cot and let her shimmy off his back and onto the mattress.

"Thanks, Ryoma," It was hard to read her expression with the way her bangs almost took up half her face, but he thought he might have caught a smile of sorts.

"No problem, wait here I guess. You really shouldn't walk until you have your leg checked."

"Alright-" She paused, searching her mind for something else to say. Ugh, he was ready to get back to his normal schedule, but it would be beyond rude to leave her like this.

"Is there something you wanted to add?" He bent on his knee to get to her level. "I might understand."

"You look really hot."

Now Ryoma came from a long line of leaders. From the national to the local level, he had the bloodline equivalent to medieval royalty. From a young age he had be shown the wide nature of humanity. Nothing should have been able to leave him off guard, yet this girl managed to do that in less than five words.

"You're really sweaty."

Ah that made sense, but Ryoma would be lying if he wasn't the least bit disappointed.

"Get some rest, Setsuna," He sighed as he ruffled her hair.

Under most scenarios he would have chalked up her words to her less than stellar social skills, but as he left he could have sworn he say the slightest turn of her lips.

Maybe things weren't so hopeless after all.

* * *

 **A.N. Excuse me but these two have the cutest supports, I had to write something for them. (Highschool AU btw)**


End file.
